paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save an Anniversary
This is a special lovely dovey episode, enjoy! Summary It's Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's Wedding Anniversary! And the pups are throwing an anniversary bash! But not without a little help from one of Suzan's gadgets, THE CUTLERY COOKBOOK to make the perfect anniversary cake! But when Suzan accidentally grabs Snooky's Necronomicon by mistake, it turns the cake into a giant monster!! Now the pups must be a cut above the rest to stop this dangerous dessert! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Cali * Rio * Celyn * Farmer Yumi * Farmer Al * The Hinako Triplets * Earth-Cake * Mr. Porter * Doraemon * Snooky Transcript (Title card with Snooky and Earthcake on the title card) Snooky: Pups Save an Anniversary! (The episode starts on Farmer Yumi's farm, with H.E.A.R.T.S agents and the PAW Patrol setting decorations for the couple's wedding anniversary) Doraemon: (Using the Hopter) Almost done hanging the decorations Farmer Yumi! Farmer Yumi: Thanks Doraemon! Suzan: It's kind of romantic that you're having a wedding anniversary for you and Farmer Al! Monty: Yeah it's pretty genius! Farmer Yumi: Aw thanks guys! Logan: I often wonder how you two farm handles first met! How did you anyway? Farmer Yumi: Well, it's actually quite a tale! Logan: Flashback sequence! (He pulls a piece of the scenery to cause a flashback) (Title banner: Adventure Bay High School. 30 years B.P.P. Before PAW Patrol) (Farmer Yumi is in the high school's gym, rolling out a high school wrestling mat) Farmer Yumi: (She rolls it out) Man, this is gonna be awesome! I'm glad I signed up for wrestling! (She continues rolling out the mat for practice, until she hits someone) Farmer Al: (Off screen) Ow! Farmer Yumi: Oh I'm so sorry! Farmer Al: Gah... (He gets back up) It's fine really, I'm still standing and I'm sti- (He notices the girl who hurt her) *Lovestruck gasp* (He stares into Farmer Yumi's eyes) (Thinking) She's so... beautiful... (Farmer Yumi gets lovestruck at the sight of him as well) Farmer Yumi: (thinking) What a man..... He's so handsome.. Farmer Al: Uh.... H-Hi.. Farmer Yumi: H-Hi there... Farmer Al: I-I'm Albert Harrison... but most of my friends call me Al... Farmer Yumi: N-Nice to meet you Al.... Farmer Al: W-What's your name?? Farmer Yumi: I-I'm Yumi Hinata. Farmer Al: I-It's nice to meet you... Hehe.. (He blushes) Farmer Yumi: Back at 'cha.. Hehe... (She blushes) Farmer Al: So... you signed up for wrestling huh? Farmer Yumi: Yep! Farmer Al: C-Cool! Farmer Yumi: Hey wanna learn some moves? Farmer Al: O-Okay! B-But, just to let you know, I'm not that much of a fighter.. Hehe.... (He steps onto the mat) Farmer Yumi: This one is called The Arm Throw! (She grabs his arm and throws him) Farmer Al: Oof! Nice one! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! This next move is the double leg Takedown! (She grabs both his legs and takes himm down) Farmer Al: Great one! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! Next up is the fireman's carry! (She picks him up and carries him like a fireman and slams him) Farmer Al: Whoa! You're pretty strong! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! I get that a lot! Now this last move is called the Bear Hug! (She squeezes Farmer Al tight) Farmer Al: Oof!! Tap! Tap!! (Farmer Yumi then releases him) Farmer Al: (He lies on the mat) Yeesh... Remind me never to get on your bad side! Farmer Yumi: Yeah, cause that would be bad, but not for you! (She giggles) Farmer Al: Hehe.... (He blushes a bit after hearing her cute laugh) (The flashback ends) Logan: I never really knew you were a High School wrestler! What else are you hiding, Hinata?! Farmer Yumi: Um... Nothing! Logan: Liar! (He uses his psychic powers to try and get some secrets) Hm.... Apparently you are also a high rank ninjustu practicer AND a ninja! Farmer Yumi: Wha- Will you be quite?! (She covers his mouth) You're gonna blow my cover for Christ's sake! Logan: You're secrets safe with me! Suzan: Ya know Yumi, if you want, I can help you out! Farmer Yumi: Thanks Suzan! Suzan: I'll help you figure out an anniversary outfit, while Monty and Logan go and help Mr. Porter make the most greatest anniversary cake! But don't forget this! (She pulls out a golden cookbook) The Cutlery Cookbook! Farmer Yumi: That looks like a pretty fancy cookbook! Suzan: It does! This gadget will help you out in making any kind of dessert! Now Monty and Logan, go help Mr. Porter! Monty and Logan: On it! (Scene changer: Logan and Monty's badges) Monty: Let's do this Logan! Logan: Alright! Now we just gotta- (The books pages fall out) Oh dang it! Looks like the cover fell off.... Monty: Oh no Suzan is gonna kill us! Logan: That's okay, I have just the tool we need! (He pulls out a Gondola Paddle from his bandana) The Gondola Glue Paddle! This device will help us glue that cover back on! (Snooky appears) Monty: Oh hey there Snook! Snooky: Hey there guys! I need your help a bit! Monty: Um sure you can help us bake the cake! Snooky: I don't need help with a cake! My Necronomicon is falling apart! (The books pages fall out) See?! Monty : Oh well Logan hook em up with that glue! Logan: Alright! Here ya go! Snooky: Thanks! (He glues the Necronomicon's cover on the pages of the cookbook, and the cookbook's cover on the Necronomicon) Anyway, catch ya guys later! Logan: Alright, now let's head to Mr. Porters! Monty: Okay! (He then takes the cookbook that was actually the Necronomicon) (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) Suzan: Okay, now the best way to wow people at any occasion, is a good outfit! So what do you got? Farmer Yumi: Alright! (She takes out her farm gear) Suzan: That's it? Really?? Farmer Yumi: Hey not all of us have a portable wardrobe you know! Suzan: Sigh.... Just get something else! Farmer Yumi: Okay well I have my prom dress! (She takes it out and it is beautiful) Suzan: Meh... Too 30 years ago! Farmer Yumi: *Scoff* Critic! Suzan: What else ya got? (Farmer Yumi then takes out a Godzilla costume) Suzan: Nah, too rubbery. (Farmer Yumi then puts on a Power Rangers costume) Suzan: Too nostalgic. Farmer Yumi: Sigh... Fine... How about this? (She pulls out her ninja uniform) Suzan: Perfect! That suit makes you look powerful! Farmer Yumi: Thanks! Suzan: There is only one way to make sure that it IS powerful! Farmer Yumi: And how is that? Suzan: Simple, a little match of technique, AND power! (She pulls out her plasma sais) Farmer Yumi: Oh well then, bring it! (She gears up and gets out her swords) Suzan: Better not hold back! (She slices at Farmer Yumi) Farmer Yumi: I never do! (She dodges and slices at Suzan) Suzan: Whoa! (She counters with a snap kick) Farmer Yumi: Oof! (She recovers and sweep kicks Suzan) Suzan: Wha- Oof! (She ends up on the floor) Well played.. But I play better! (She tackles her and puts Farmer Yumi in a leg lock) You give in? Farmer Yumi: Like I said, never! (She flips Suzan and pins her) Suzan: Aw.... you beat me! Farmer Yumi: Looks like I still got it! Suzan: Hehe, alright, let's get you ready for your party! (Like before, there seems to be a weight limit, so I made a second part to this: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_an_Anniversary_%28Part_2%29) Trivia * This episode reveals how Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi first met * It also reveals that Farmer Yumi was a High School Wrestler and she is also a ninja * It is revealed that Monty is fluent in Latin * Earthcake makes his debut appearance * The Cutlery Cookbook makes its debut References * The costumes that Farmer Yumi pulls out are costumes of Godzilla and a Power Rangers costume which are two popular franchises that originated in Japan. * Monty says that he is neither team Team Jacob and Edward, a reference to the Twilight Saga Category:Season 3 Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes